Total Drama Islad Redo
by shamed assassin
Summary: First Fic attempt; my take on the events of total drama island with some new faces some OC some from other universes read to find out who.


**Total Drama Island: My Way**  
**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at a story BE NICE. To those who think I own anything in this story I wish I did alas wishing for it does not make it so. This story will contain foul language written violence and stunts and whatever else I feel like including performed by fictional characters do not attempt to recreate anything you are about to read in real life…..seriously you could get really messed up.

There will be some OC's and some appearances from some existing personalities try to guess who appearing alongside the canon cast.

Story Start

* * *

The viewing audience is greeted to a site of little woodland critters going about their business until they are interrupted by a loud call of "YO!" The camera pans over to what looks like a small dock where a man with gelled black hair blue short sleeved button up shirt white under shirt and brown pants is standing with a cheesy smile.

"We're coming at you live from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Mastoka Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClain, dropping in your laps the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 28 campers were chosen to spend eight weeks here at the old summer camp." Images of the 'facilities' are shown while Chris continues. "They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. After each challenge one team will win a reward while the other watches one of their team members walk down the dock of shame to the boat of losers and leave Total Drama Island never to return.''

Chris is then seen sitting at a campfire pit as he continued his speech. ''And here the campers will decide each other's fate at a dramatic campfire ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.'' Picks up marshmallows on stick. ''In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,'' holds up magazines with his face on the cover, ''...And a small fortune.'' Holds up a treasure chest. ''Let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle bugs, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!''

(Play "I Wanna Be Famous" Play it now)

Chris appears back on the dock and says "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our campers. F.Y.I We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star luxury resort, so, if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why"

The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was a short girl who was a little on the plump side she had brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail with brown hair done in a high ponytail, braces and glasses wearing pink trousers, an dark green shirt knotted at the bottom on her right side and a light green vest with various pins and seemed to be quite chipper.

''Beth, what's up?'' Chris greeted the girl.

''It's so unbelievably great to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in person!'' Beth replied

''Uh, thanks!'' Chris Dryly remarked in annoyance.

The next person to arrive was a tall African-American male with a muscular physique, a wearing a white cap, green shirt sporting an orange D on the chest, and grey board shorts. ''DJ!'' Chris greeted the second arrival.

''Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?'' he asked as he looked around not yet realising he had been misled.

''Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!'' Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was.

''Humph! Looked a lot different on the application form.'' DJ muttered to himself as he move to stand near Beth

The Next camper was an attractive girl with pale skin. Her hair was black with teal highlights. Her shirt was black segmented at the top showing some cleavage and torn towards the bottom showing her naval the sleeves being light blue and green. Her skirt was on the short side and was the same colour scheme as her hair. She was also wearing black stockings and knee-high combat boots.

''Hey, Gwen!'' Chris announced

''You mean we're staying here?'' she asked, in slight disillusionment

''No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!'' the girl responded with a scowl upon having her worries confirmed. She now thought that she was going to be stuck in an abandoned camp with a bunch of over volatile nut jobs.

''Actually, you did!'' Chris states while holding up the contract that she signed.

Gwen grabs the forms from him rips them up and throws tem in the ocean. Chris smirked and said ''The good thing about lawyers is...They make lots of copies!'' holding up a copy of the same forms.

''I am not staying here!'' she stubbornly argued. Having seriously reconsidered coming to the island.

''Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!'' Chris pointed out

The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the main land.

''Ass-hole,'' She muttered darkly under her breath and went to take her place next to the others.

The next boat arrives partying on the roof was a blonde haired teen with a cowboy hat wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and blue board shorts. He jumped off the boat landing next to Chris

''Chris McClain! What's up man It's an honour to meet you man.'' the blonde greeted the host.

''The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man.'' Chris replied

''Hey Thanks, man.'' Geoff returned as he moved to the others, Gwen remarked at the display. ''If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke!''

The next boat drove up.

Stepping off the ramp was a teen of average height with short dirty blond hair sitting in dreads. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with an orange army styled vest over it, blue jeans and a blue bandana tied around his neck.

"Shawn glad you could make it" Chris declared

"Place doesn't look like much, This better be worth my time" he said to himself completely ignoring Chris

"Ooookay, next we have Jarrod" Chris sain introducing the newest arrival a short and skinny teen with a tanned complexion and medium length brown hair that wore a black muscle shirt with an unbuttoned green shirt and camo cargo shorts.

Hey Chris it's great to be here he said with little enthusiasm as his eyes roved over the other contestants. When his eyes landed on Gwen he sauntered up to her and said "why hello my dear might you honour me with your name and measurements"

"BEAT IT CREEP!" she snapped at him

"oh my dear how you wound me sooooo…" Jarrod trailed off and stated to drool at the sight of the next contestant.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as out of the latest boat stepped out a pretty attractive girl with long blond hair wearing a friendly smile. She had on a tight red shirt that revealed a fair amount of cleavage of her sizeable bust and an orange miniskirt and red heeled boots. She also had a blue bandanna over the top of her head.

''Not to shabby!'' Chris remarked

"I thank you lord for this gift I'm about to receive" Jarrod commented in the background earning a look of confusion from most campers and a look of disgust from Gwen.

''Hi um...sorry what was your name?'' the attractive girl asked.

''I'm Chris… McClain...the host of the show." He slowly elaborated

''Yeah sorry...I'm not good with names,'' She replied sheepishly.

Next a girl with long raven hair and was wearing a brown tank top and dull green short shorts. She had an look about her that screamed I'm better than you.

''Heather?'' Chris managed to say before Beth rushed up to them

''Hi, looks like we're your new friends...'' Beth unintentionally spits while talking "for the next eight weeks!'' Heather walked to the other end of the dock with a look of utter distain on her face as heavy metal music blasted through the area from the boat of the newest arrival.

''Duncan, dude!'' Chris exclaimed the latest of the contestants was a male of muscular build not as muscular as DJ but still. His hair was mostly shaved with a green Mohawk and a soul patch, piercings on his ear and eyebrow, and a spiked dog collar. His clothing included a black over shirt with a skull on it over a long sleeved white shirt and dark blue cargo shorts.

His first act was to get into Chris's face and say ''I don't like...surprises!''

''Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!'' Chris replied cooly

Duncan sniffs. ''OK, then.'' He turns to Heather and says. ''I'll meet you by the campfire gorgeous!''

''Drop dead, you bastard.'' Heather scoffed in disgust then noticed Jarrod checking her out so then turned to Chris. ''I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.''

Another boat drove up and past a jump that wasn't there 5 minutes earlier, being pulled by the boat was the next arrival an average looking teen in an all red track suit including sweat bands with medium length brown hair was shouting at the top of his lungs while water skiing. Then in a true WTF moment he tripped somersaulted up and off the ramp and landed in what was mostly Lindsey's luggage.

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!'' Chris introduced while trying to hold in his laughter ''Wicked wipe-out man!''

"That's one way to make an entrance, why didn't I think of it?" Shawn commented as the some of the luggage hit some of the campers while one fail into the after splashing Heather's shoes.

Off the next boat came a skinny boy with short auburn hair thick glasses. He wore a blue T-shirt with a long sleeved pink under shirt a green trousers. He stood behind Chris luggage in hand small keyboard under his arm breathing quite heavily.

Chris finishes laughing at Tyler an notices the new arrival. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!''

The newly named Harold adjusted his glasses and stared off into the camp grounds

''What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?'' Harold asked the Host

''You got it!'' Chris confirmed camper to act out like Gwen

''Yes! That is so much more favourable to my skills!'' He skips like a fairy.

''Our next contestant is…Trent!''

A boy with shoulder length raven hair wearing a lime green shirt with camo sleeves and a black hand print on the front along with black trousers and a guitar slung over his shoulder steps off the boat.

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!'' Trent complimented

''Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!'' Chris said excitedly

''I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!"Beth brought up.

''Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured an agreement. ''Me too!''

''So, this is it?'' Trent asked looking at the other campers

Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. '' Alright then!'' he walks up to and stands between Gwen and Jarrod much to ones relief and the others disappointment

As this happens the next camper arrives, an attractive female with light sandy brown hair that fell to her shoulders a red tank top that left her midriff bare and loose red pants that had a flame like design around her shins

"And here we have our resident karate chick, Jessica!" Chris introduced causing said girls eye to twitch "I practice Tae Kwan Do" she corrected

"Whatever, Go stand with the others" Chris nonchalantly replied while directing here to the other end of the dock. "Ass" she muttered to herself as she complied as a chill ran down her spine.

"You know I love strong women" Jarrod mentioned as he snuck up behind Jessica and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. This action resulted in him seeing the sky after Jessica threw him over her shoulder.

Another boat arrives as Jarrod picks himself up.

The next camper was an attractive girl with long blond hair held in a pony tail carrying a surf board, she wore a light blue hooded jumper and dark blue board shorts.

''Hey, what's up!'' the new girl asked

''All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!'' Chris exclaimed

''Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.'' Duncan snidely remarked

''I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area.

''We are!'' Chris happily answered

"Great" Bridgette said sounding completely deflated "at least I should be able to catch some rays" she added wistfully. This statement sending Jarrod off to fantasy land imaging the surfer girl in a bikini

''Alright! That makes...'' Chris started when he was hit by Bridgette's surfboard'' OW! Damn it girl, that hurt. Watch it!''

''Hey Guys!'' she greeted the others ignoring Chris

''Hey, I'm Geoff!'' Geoff said walking up to her

''What's up!'' Bridgette replied unknowingly hitting Trent with her board when she turned

''Dang! Watch the board man!'' Harold shouted.

''Hi, I'm Beth!'' she greeted in a haze of perkiness from behind Bridgette.

''Hey!'' the surfer girl turned in greeting, while her board hit Jarrod who was still off in dreamland knocking him off the dock and into the water to the silent amusement to all other females present.

''OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan snidly remarked at Heather's apparent upbringing.

''Get bent.'' she acidly responded.

The next of boats show up.

''Our...'' Chris sighed while rubbing his head, '... next camper, is Noah!'' A short and scrawny kid with tanned complexion and brown hair appears off the boat. He was wearing a collared blue button up shirt with a white long sleeve under shirt and a red cotton vest and blue cargo shorts.

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah inquired.

''I'm sure someone did!'' Chris dryly responded obviously not caring.

''Good" Noah said having placated and walked to the others "…is this where we're staying?'' He asked once he saw the camp his face adorning a look of trepidation.

''No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!'' Duncan snidely answered for the host.

''Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?'' Noah replied in a condescending tone.

''Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lower lip,''...do you want one?''

'' Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?'' he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip. ''Thanks!'' Noah muttered now looking bored.

The next camper to arrive was a dark skinned female of a robust built who had long black hair held in a pony tail and large hoop ear rings. Her clothing consisted of a beige t shirt with a fruit printed on the front and jeans that hugged her bountiful hips.

''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!'' The dark skinned girl declared cutting off Chris before he could make the introduction.

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She says while making her way past her assembled competition, She then turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!''

''I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.'' Harold spoke from beside DJ after finishing gasping at Leshawana.

''Excuse me?'' Leshawna asked in the universal tone that meant 'watch what you say boy'.

''You're real big...and loud!'' he verified for her unaware of the grave he had just dug himself. "Now that was just not smart" Shawn commented from behind Harold

"What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!'' Leshawna raved as she made a lunge at Harold only to be held back by DJ & Bridgette. While Harold jumped behind Shawn and made some Tai Chi poses ''Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on at it!'' he proclaimed.

"Is he serious?" Jessica asked Gwen.

"Probably" she replied only feigning interest.

''All right campers, settle down." Chris intervened as the next boat arrived. On board was a female with long, messy red hair that fell to her mid back with a single bang falling between her eyes and a scowl plastered on her face. She was wearing a large plain beige shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her preventing her figure from being seen and a pair of lycra running shorts and a skull cap.

She disembarked to be met with a smiling Chris "Taylor, Welcome" he exclaimed. She remained silent as she glanced at her fellow campers then the camp itself before levelling a glare at Chris. Chris chuckled at her then directed her to the others. On her way she growled out something about ass licking shit eating hosts. Chris frowned at muttered "I can tell she's going to keep the network censors busy" before reapplying his fake smile to greet the new arrivals.

Ladies, Sadie & Katie, welcome to your new home for eight week.'' He said to the two

The first was a skinny girl with a brown complexion while the other a plump girl with white skin they were wearing the same clothes, small top that exposed their midriffs that had a horizontal black and white stripe pattern and pink short shorts

''Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!" the dark skinned girl pointed out excitedly

''OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" the chunky girl replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm before they both ran to the others while screaming "Yayeee!'' shrilly.

'' Ezekiel! What's up man!'' Chris greeted the next contestant. He was a male who was a bit on the short side with pale skin and short brown hair hidden under a green beanie. He was also wearing a moss green jacket that was fully zipped up and dull green trousers. The now named Ezekiel tilted his head up at Chris question.

'' I think I see a bird!'' He replied. This resulted in giggle fits and incredulous looks being sent his way.

'' OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

''Yes sir.'' He saluted and made his way to the others, Chris shaking his head in pity while he did so.

Gwen sighed, trying to comprehend what she had just saw. ''That's just...wow.''

Yet another boat motor could be heard.

Stepping onto the dock was a kid with neatly combed brown hair dressed in a long sleeved collared shirt and beige sweater vest with blue trousers.

''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!'' Chris introduced as Cody looked over the other contestants.

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!'' he replied while attempted a cool guy strut towards the others.

"Great another one" Gwen moaned to herself when Cody tried speaking to Leshawna

''Save it, short stuff!'' Leshawana said stopping him in his tracks.

''Eva, nice! Glad you could make it'' Chris said to the new arrival who was a female with a body builders physique and medium length black hair held in a pony tail wearing a one piece spandex leotard and some shorts both navy blue in colour she marched over to the others and dropped her duffle bag on Cody's foot.

''Ow! What's in there, dumb bells?'' Cody Cried

''Yes.'' Eva plainly answered

Jessica looked at Jarrod and smirked "there's a strong woman for you"

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan added.

Jarrod looked at Eva and paled when she shot him a just try it look

The next camper to arrive was a tall muscular male with medium length brown hair styled in a mullet. A grey short sleeved T-shirt with a black basketball style singlet with DOYLE printed on the back and pale green trousers with a small chain hanging off his belt.

Doyle jumped of the ramped and locked Chris in a crushing bear hug. "Welcome Doyle" Chris managed to gasp out. Doyle then released the bear hug and walked up to the others. After giving them a once over he grabbed both Cody and Harold in a one armed head lock.

"Hey Chris if this is my competition you may as well just give me the hundred grand now and sae us both a lot of time" he stated before he gave Cody and Harold a nookie "ain't that right"

Chris smiled at the sight of Cody and Harold being tormented and said " Sorry if I did that I'd be losing a butt load of pay checks".

Doyle uttered a Tch before releasing the two causing them to fall flat on their faces.

The next boat arrives this time containing a male teen that was large in both height and girth with short blond hair. He was wearing a large white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf in the centre and green cargo shorts.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said with much enthusiasm bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barrelled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

_''_Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he paused trying to think of the right word before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was trying to say.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?'' Owen asked giving her a one armed hug

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question which went unnoticed. She was hating this more and more.

''Wooooo!'' Owen screamed

''You're about finished!'' Chris asked in annoyance

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!'' Owen apologised

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' A tan skinned girl with short brown haired stepped off the boat. She was wearing a grey top over a thin tan shirt and green pants. Chris offered his hand helping her off the boat

''Thank you.'' she told the host then turned her attention to the other campers. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!'' She said in greeting extending her hand.

''How's it goin', I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he rushed forward and shook her arm vigorously.

''Nice to meet you...Ooowow'' Courtney trailed off when she saw the next camper.

He was the definition of man candy with a flawless tanned complexion, chiselled jaw line, muscular defined body with medium length black hair. He wore a tight short sleeve green T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

''This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island'' Chris introduced

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied calmly. ''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a knowing smirk. As he walked to the others all female eyes locked on his form.

''I like your pants!'' Owen bursted out

''Thanks man!'' Justin replied with a friendly smile

''Cause they look like they're all worn out,'' he laughs, ''...did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!'' Justin answered feeling a little creped out

''Oh, cool!...stupid,'' Owen whispered the last part while face palming as the teen walked down the dock.

The next boat to arrive and a girl with long orange curly hair wearing a green top that showed her naval with a segment missing fro the centre showing some cleavage and matching bikini bottoms mostly hidden by a yellow wrap around skirt.

''Hey everyone! This is Izzy!'' Chris announced

''Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa!'' Izzy fell off the boat and hit her face on the dock and then fell into the water.

"She ain't pretty no more'' Shawn commented as Cody walked over to the to see if she was ok.

"Are you alright" he asked the newly surfaced girl as she climbed onto the dock

''Yep I'm fine. My chin broke my fall! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?'' she asked moving on from her accident gathering some strange looks.

''That is a good call!'' The Owen added.

"Hold your horses Owen were still missing one camper. He should be arriving shortly" Chris explained

Half an hour later a boat finally appeared on the horizon. "Finally" Chris exclaimed. When he caught sight of something that caused him to worry, The guy that was supposed to be driving the boat was tied to the bow as if he were a figure head. What was more concerning was that the boat was barrelling at the dock at full speed. At the last moment the boat pulled a ninety degree turn and slammed into the dock annihilating the part of the dock where Chris was standing and nearly Chris himself had he not dove out of the way.

A figure vaulted of the boat and onto the dock, He was of average height and white complexion with short black hair that fell messily to his chin. He was wearing black trousers and white shirt with a black diamond outline with the word awesome on the inside in the centre and long black sleeves.

"Hayden, so glad you could make it" Chris said sounding both annoyed and sarcastic.

The was an awkward silence between cast members before Hayden decided to break it "Yo" he said simply while giving a two finger salute.

"Why were you late" Chris asked/demanded

"I was joyriding" was Hayden's response

Beth then asked the question that was on everyone's mind "why is you driver being used as a figurehead?"

"He wouldn't let me drive what else was I supposed to do with him?" Hayden answered as if it was obvious.

"Enough" Chris interrupted having moved to the boat Hayden had just arrived in "we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!''

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame and took their positions for their photo op.

''OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!'' Chris said

''Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!'' Leshawana complained.

''Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!'' Chris said cheerfully

The campers replied. ''Wawanakwa! Whoa!'' as the dock collapsed and they all fell in the ocean

'OK, guys, dry off, fish your junk out and meet at the campfire pit in 10!'' Chris ordered as he left

The campers soon found themselves led to the campfire pit as Chris continued to explain the rules of the competition.

"THIS…is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the rest of your time staying here. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island for the longest, without getting voted off, will win…$100,000!"

"'Scuse me!" Duncan called out. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under HER." He pointed to Heather, whose mouth dropped wide open.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked, with fear clear in her voice

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes" Jarrod could be heard muttering

"Noooo…" Jarrod deflated "girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris explained.

"Uh…excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here AND, It's Chris." The host corrected in annoyance.

"I HAVE to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie shouted while holding Sadie for dear life

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true." Sadie concurred while holding Katie

"THIS cannot be happening." Gwen remarked in despair as she hid her face in her hands.

"Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing Gwen and Tyler and giving them a bear hug.

"Right moving on" Chris said bringing focus back to him "You will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or…just get something off your chest!"

Confessional cam

Gwen appears and says "This camp sucks"

Hayden appears and says "Man McClain is such a tool box"

Lindsey appears with her back facing the camera and says "I don't get it what do you talk into"

Confession cam end

"I know your all hungry, so report to the mess hall for some…lunch then come back here for team placement and if you feel natures call the communal bathrooms are just across the way" Chris said pointing to said buildings

"Yes Food!" Owen shouted dropping Tyler and Gwen and ran to the mess hall.

"Communion bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Not communion! Communal!" Chris corrected.

"It means we shower together. Idiot." Gwen explained.

This got a whine from Lindsey and a fantasy sequence from Jarrod.

At the mess hall the campers met the head and only chef "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your ass down NOW!" Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet ordered. As he doled out his interpretation of sloppy joes (I think).

Beth was first in line and asked "Excuse me, but will we be receiving food from all major food groups" her response was Chef staring blankly at her and crushing a fly in his bare hand.

Gwen was next "You know I'd hate to be predictable and complain on the first day but I think mine just moved" Chef then smashed her lunch with an oyster mallet. "OK then"

Taylor moved in front of Chef "Are you fucking serious you call this shit coloured slime food where the fuck did you learn to cook?" she was silenced when Chef slammed a carving knife into the counter in front of her.

"How's everyone enjoying their lunch" Chris asked as he entered the Mess hall while wheeling a create with him

"Yo Chris, can we order a pizza or something" Geoff asked and was answered by the knife used to silence Taylor imbedding itself in the wall near his head "WHOA! IT'S COOL G! BROWN SLOP IS COOL! Heh…heh…heh. Right guys?" Geoff proclaimed.

"Right, just came to tell you that once your done eating, to grab one of the mini totems from this crate before coming to the campfire" Chris explained

"Why" Noah asked

"You'll see" Chris answered before leaving.

Once doing as instructed the campers were once again sitting around the camp fire.

"What you are all holding is no ordinary totem. These little idols will determine the fate of every camper for the foreseeable future. They are hollow and inside are your team placements. Two of them will name the team captains and one lucky camper will receive an immunity idol that can be used to save their but from elimination or any one person they choose" Chris explained.

"Now open your totems and show me what's inside" Chris asked and the campers did as such

"And the teams are"__

* * *

**Chapter End**  
Please review


End file.
